Character Intro'sVideo Camera StyleMixed Anime
by Manga Kat
Summary: Based in the RP Mixed Anime Universe, Little Terry and Heero have to do a Media Project.


Authors Note: Based on a Role Play I do with my best friend, so something's may be a little different. ^_^;   
  
Please be gentle if reviewing, I wrote this out of boredom..and it just seemed like a good idea at the time. ^_^;   
  
Introductions.  
  
It all started in a place of pitch black..nothing seemed to move..and nothing could be heard, all of a sudden....  
  
"Okay...is it on yet?" a voice was heard saying  
  
"What's on?" another voice asked  
  
"The video camera! I just switched it on.."  
  
"erm..did you take off the cap?"   
  
"Huh?! ....oh e-heh heh ..right I'll just take that there thingy off.. "   
  
All of a sudden everything brightened up and two kids were standing up close to the so-called video camera, The kid who had just took the cap off and who had been the first person to talk, was a little blonde haired boy with deep blue eyes and a small 'k' on his forehead, he also talked with a texan accent and the boy who had talked secondly, was a little boy with dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes, and the surroundings around them looked very much like a farm.   
  
"Okay now I definatly know it's on!" the blonde haired boy said, although he was blushing a little from his small mistake earlier  
  
"Well don't keep the people watching this, in suspense, tell 'em who we are already" the brown haired boy crossed his arms, " Besides..if we don't get this thing done for media class..then the teacher won't be too happy..and your Dad said that we're on horse doo-doo cleaning duty if we don't do homework....and we'll end up missing our favourite show!!"   
  
"Alright alright..man don't go gettin' yer panties in a twist....Horse doo-doo cleanin' duty?!" The blonde haired kid sweatdropped and gulped, he liked horses and such..although cleaning them out was no picnic..and it didn't smell particuly nice either, the little kid also knew that his Dad scheduled it for a particular time in the evening, where he and nearly all the kids he knew watched the cartoons that were shown at that time..but if he and his friend (who was staying over) had to do the dreaded doo-doo cleaning duty..then they'd miss the show, so with that thought in his mind, he cleared his throat and began what they'd been set to do.  
  
"Hi! and welcome to introductions..where we explain who we are..and who are family and friends are" The boy said, then he picked up the camera and panned it over to the brown haired boy who was just sitting on the ledge of a wooden gate "This here is Heero Yuy also known as Ralph Kurt.."   
  
Heero smiled slightly and waved to the camera.  
  
"He has two names because..erm..cos.. well.. Heero is actually a name that he got's from a dead guy..and Ralph is his actual name, but we all call him Heero cos it sounds better, anywho.. That's Heero.. he can be a pretty serious kid someti- " the blonde haired boy trailed off as Heero was now doing handstands on the gate..then he jumped off and ran around in circles, "Heero! your meant to be serious!"   
  
Heero stopped, put his hands behind his head and laughed nervously "Sorry about that.. but you know I get hyper when a camera's around..and my Mum did say she'd get a therapa..therap...erm..a doctor guy to see to me about it..besides at least I'm not camera shy..unlike Cye" Heero laughed slightly at the thought of his brother running and hiding everytime a camera was put on him, Heero had been told that Cye had possibly got it off their father..although Heero really couldn't imagine his strong Daddy running and hiding behind someone whenever he saw a camera, Heero snapped out of this thinking and just pointed to the camera "anyway! just keep telling the people who'll be watching this.. I mean the battery might run out..and so far all we got is some info on me..and I don't think people want a thingy about me.." he sweatdropped.   
  
"Okay then.. *ahem* Heero can be a purty serious kid.. although not 'all' the time..his one of mah' best friends..and one of mah' partners in play-wrestling although Heero wants to grow up to be a Gunner but he, sure as sugar, knows how to perform a submission hold! ...anyway..onto his family..now their not here at the moment..but his Daddy is called Auron, he has black hair with a naturally white stripe of hair at either side of his head, and chocolate brown eyes, and is a Guardian for.. Heero..what's that guy's name again?"   
  
"Braska" Heero said, now swinging on the gate.  
  
"Right.. and this guy's name is Braska..we dunno what colour hair he has, he nearly always wears a big funny lookin' hat..he lives in some place called Spira..and is somethin' called a Sum-men-ner.. and they..erm.." he paused, trying to think about what a summoner does.   
  
At this point, Heero just started explaining all of this, as if on cue  
  
"A summoner goes around with their guardians to all the temples in Spira..praying until they get a thingy called an aeon, which are awesome creatures that wield special powers..some being elemental..and then they go to Zanarkand and obtain the final aeon..and then that is used to defeat Sin.." Heero stopped to catch his breathe "e-heh..my ..my Daddy told me..all about it" he said as he caught his breathe, then he started explaining again " Daddy is one of Lord Braska's Guardians.. the other guardian is Jecht..he has dark brown hair and red eyes and he's a star blitzball player and is my Mum's cousin..so I guess that sort of makes him, mine and Cye's second cousin.. anyways..my Daddy also used to be a warrior monk in Bevelle temple..but then he got banished or something like that..although he's never told me, Cye..or even Mum as to why he was banished from there"   
  
" Are you sure all that stuff's fer' real?" the blonde haired kid asked, his eyebrows going up slightly  
  
" Well your Daddy's a super-hero wrestler that fought off evil bad guys!" Heero answered back  
  
"Hey! leave that til later! ..and yeah my Daddy's a hero wrestler..what's so bad about that?!" the little Texan growled slightly, since he thought he'd just been made fun of  
  
" Nothing! it's just that I was making a point.." Heero panicked and waved his arms about franticlly, he hadn't meant to sound like he was being rude or anything and he knew just how strong his friend could be.  
  
"Well I think we've explained enough 'bout your Daddy anyway.. so yeah, Heero's Dad is a Guardian in a place called Spira..that's a place really, really faraway..although Heero says that there's a portal that leads from the place where Heero, Cye, Auron and Carilina live..to the land of Spira...it's purty confusing stuff..and Carilina is Heero and Cye's Mum..she works as a small-time business woman.. then there's Cye..who just so happens to be Heero's twin brother, he's younger by 4 minutes..although them two are hardly alike" Terry said, grinning over to Heero.  
  
Heero chuckled and nodded "Yeah.. Cye is my younger brother and like Terry just said, is my twin, although he got his looks off Mum..he has brown hair and cobalt blue eyes..he also has two names like me.. his names are.. Duo Maxwell, that's the one he called himself..and his real name is Cye Kurt..it's a mystery as to why he called himself Duo..he never tells anyone..but Dad was the one who gave him the name of Cye..apparently he's named after a friend of Daddy..I think it was ..erm.. 'Cye Kinoc' ? ..I dunno, it could've been someone else....anyways..his name is Cye..but most of us call him Duo..but he does get called Cye every now and then, he's also something of a whiz kid, he always comes up with really deep solutions and is really inquisitive..although I don't think it'll last.. he's also pretty shy and is a Daddy's boy because he's most likely to run to Dad when he's scared of something....heh and that's my family..hopefully you people are still awake after all that.. now we go onto..Terry!"   
  
"Huh?! why me?" Terry blurted out, still holding the camera  
  
"Because we've gone halfway through this documentry and you've remained anonymous..now pass over the camera and I'll start telling 'em about you..look you've got nothing to worry about..just act natural" Heero just answered.  
  
Terry sighed and handed over the camera and then just stood there as Heero started telling the 'audience' about him.  
  
"That's Terry Kenyon..he's a wrestling star in the making..and is the son of the legendary Terryman! , Terryman is a member of the Muscle League..they fight evil bad dudes from outer space!" Heero said happily "Even though he's only 5 years old.. Terry already knows most of his Daddy's moves..and will possibly be a member of the Muscle League one day, and he even looks like his Daddy too! ..well with the blonde hair, blue eyes and a mark on the forehead, you can definatly tell these two are father and son.  
  
And then there's Terry's Mum..her name's Sarah..although she has two different names..one is Sarah..and the other name is Natsuko..Natsuko's her actual name..but her friends and Terryman all call her Sarah..she's a really pretty lady, she has orange/brown-ish hair and brown eyes, and is really nice too but just because she's all nice..that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to kick butt! she can send a livestock rustler flying and once taught a theif a lesson, she also has a habit of being slightly hot-blooded but Mr. Terryman often calms her down by giving her a kiss or bringing home presents..you know.. all that yucky romantic stuff? but then again my parents do that too.. Terry's also the leader of our little group..wanna tell 'em who's in our li'll gang Terry?" Heero asked and made the camera zoom in slightly.   
  
Terry flushed a light shade of red slightly as he'd been put into the spotlight once again " Erm..er..well.. Yeah we have a li'll gang..well it's more like a group of friends..there's five of us in total..we normally just play around together and stuff..and those people are..me and Heero..of course.. e-heh..then there's Dik Dik, he's a Gazelle-child and is a sort of red or burgandy colour with grey stripes running down from his head, and he has white round his face and stomach, he's come from Tanzania he can be strong-willed but is a great friend, he's also an incredible runner and is another of mah' wrestlin' buddies..he hates bein' called funny..and likes to think of himself as bein' cute, he also ends up loosing some of the fights we have..but I'm purty sure he may surprise us all one of these days, he's also a vegetarian....next up is Wally Tusket..he's a Walrus-child, he's got brown fur..well obviously since he's a Walrus..e-heh and he's from Ireland..he and Dik Dik are sort of like me and Heero..only them two don't have arguements or play fights like we do.. Wally is a little on the chubby-side, but he says it's the blubber..he's a gentle person..er..Walrus-person even..and has a big heart..although that can often be his downfall when it comes to those horrid bullies..they sometimes pretend their hurt.. then Wally tries to comfort them and they send that caring right smack-back into his face with insults and sometimes a fist or two.. but me, Heero, Dik Dik and Quartina make sure that never happens again.. his favourite food is fish and mushu shrimp..although I think that's still fish..anywho Wally's Mum is a cool and kind Mum..although she's kinda fierce as well.. she does let Wally play around sometimes..but othertimes it's all studying to become a great wrestler..and she has purty strict curfew's for him too..so Wally is sometimes happy to come and sleep over here..but he loves his Mum more than fish..and that's saying a lot! " Terry stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"That was excellent Terry! " Heero yelled, sounding really impressed   
  
Terry smiled a little and then started explaining once again "and last of all is Quartina..she's the only girl in the group, She has light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she's really shy but can stand her ground when the times right....she's also a Saiyan, their a sort of super ape-race..they look like humans..yet they have brown monkey tails..although for some weird reason Quartina's tail is white"   
  
"And her Dad, Toma and her Mum, Namara are..or were..Saiyan Warriors too! ....although her Dad now works as a Police man..he never does the night shift if there's a full moon though, he has jet black hair and black eyes..and her Mum is a person who works in a shop..although she always comes home before the sun sets when it's the full moon month..oh! and she has black hair and azure blue eyes" Heero stated, jumping up and down slightly since he forgot he had the camera, then he stopped and once again focused the camera on Terry, who had seemed to of gotten a little more confident and was now leaning against a gate near a Pig sty.  
  
"And Quartina never goes out on a full moon either..she told us that a friend of her's called Goku (he's a kid with black hair that seems to go in two directions, he has black eyes and a brown tail) told her that his Grandfather had told him never to look at the full moon..because a big ape monster comes out and hurts people and destroys things..although I ain't ever seen one of those.. *ahem* anyways.. Quartina get's along with Wally and Dik Dik the most and is sort of like Wally when it comes to caring for people and stuff.. but if anyone ever tries to pick on her..then we stand up for her..just like when Wally get's picked on..she helps with standing up for Wally too..and although she's the last person you'd expect..she sometimes joins in with the play-fights as well..granted she only won once..and her moves aren't exactly that strong..she says she's still perfectin' them.. but she still enjoys a good play-fight..although she makes sure we don't get too carried away..if somethin' starts gettin' outta hand then she breaks out of it..and tries to break it up.. and other times she'll be all curled up and readin' a book ..or looking around at the scenery..and that's all our gang"   
  
Terry finally stopped to catch some more breath yet again, looking quite happy that he'd managed to finish his incredibly long speech.   
  
Heero then decided to finish up with a little more info "We also know a kid called Kid Muscle..well his actual name is Mantaro..but everyone calls him Kid Muscle..he's the son of the legendary King Muscle..although he's more of a scaredy-cat than a wrestler..his heart is in the right place..he's more a friend of Terry's..he has brown hair and blue eyes..we dunno what his real face looks like though..cos he always wears a mask.. and there's Kevin Mask too..although we don't see him that much..he's the son of Robin Mask..another Muscle League legend..he's being trained to be a wrestler even as we speak, he has dark blonde hair..although it sometimes looks more moss-green.. and sometimes our families all meet up for a party..and that's been the introduction..we hope you didn't fall asleep..and if you didn't..then we hope you enjoyed our introductions" Heero put the camera on a ledge and walked over to where Terry was.   
  
Both boys grinned, then did the peace sign and said at the same time "We hope you enjoyed our introductions.. this is Heero Yuy and Terry Kenyon..signing out!"   
  
And with that the camera went off. 


End file.
